Dez de Março de 1968 O dia que não terminou
by LongLiveWerewolves
Summary: “Ninguém por perto para ouvir seus gritos. Ninguém por lá até mesmo para perceber que você cerrou seus dentes. E o que você está com medo de perder, quando você é deixado sozinho?”


Em uma das minhas songfics que eu postei aqui, eu tinha feito uma versão extremamente TOSCA para a noite que o Remus foi atacado. Então resolvi fazer algo mais decente. XD

Como não sabia os nomes dos pais do Remus, eu inventei. Se alguém souber, por favor, me avise.

Nenhnum desses personagens me pertencem. Eles são da J.K, eu estou apenas me divertindo com a desgraça alheia. xD

Na descrição da fic, eu coloquei a tradução de um trecho de uma música: "Avantasia - I don't believe in your love"; no começo da fic eu usei outro trecho de música (Iron Maiden - Children of the Damned) e durante a fic eu usei outra (Iron Maiden - Fear of the Dark)

Espero que vocês gostem. E quem não mandar Review vai receber uma visita do Greyback durante a noite. ò-óv

* * *

**He's walking like a small child  
**(Ele está andando como uma pequena criança)  
**But watch his eyes burn you away  
**(Mas olhar os olhos dele queima você)  
**Black holes in his golden stare  
**(Buracos negros em seu olhar dourado)  
**God knows he wants to go home  
**(Deus sabe que ele quer ir para casa)  
**Children of The Damned  
**(Filho do Amaldiçoado)

_Iron Maiden__ – Children of the Damned_

Dez de Março era, definitivamente, o melhor dia do ano. O único em que ganhava presentes aos montes, podia brincar o dia inteiro (se bem que, no final, sempre acabava ajudando a mãe a arrumar a casa; o que se tornava uma tarefa divertida, já que encontrava brinquedos que pensara ter perdido há semanas, nos lugares mais impróprios possíveis) e se empanturrava de doces à vontade. Foi por isso que, logo nas primeiras horas da manhã, Remus já podia ser encontrado pulando pela cozinha da simples casa onde morava, balbuciando algumas partes da música que tocava no rádio de madeira em cima da pia. Passara a última semana inteira cantando a mesma música, que se tornara um grande sucesso na Rádio Radiofônica dos Bruxos, assim como os garotos que a tocavam, que se intitulavam "Os Duendeiros".

- Mãe! Olha! Uma coruja! – Parando em frente à janela ao lado do fogão, Remus agora pulava no mesmo lugar, apontando para o pontinho cinza que se aproximava, quase indistinguível da névoa que ia dissipando-se gradativamente à medida que o sol despontava detrás da montanha que cercava o vilarejo.

- Deve ser apenas o jornal, Remmie, ainda está muito cedo para cartões de aniversário. – Helena Lupin revirou discretamente os olhos enquanto terminava de colocar a mesa para o café da manhã. Apesar de ser bastante calmo, Remus, como qualquer outra criança, tinha seus momentos agitados; mas, uma vez por ano, Helena era obrigada a assistir seu filhinho se transformar em um verdadeiro monstrinho hiper-ativo.

Enquanto abria a janela para deixar a coruja entrar, Remus fez uma careta de desgosto. Já havia dito milhares de vezes para sua mãe não chamá-lo daquela forma. Afinal, estava completando hoje exatos oito anos. Não era mais uma criança. Após pegar alguns nuques de dentro do pote de biscoitos, colocou-os na bolsinha de couro presa à perna da coruja, que levantou vôo logo em seguida, deixando _O Profeta Matutino _sob o parapeito da janela.

- Bom dia, família.

John Lupin acabara de cruzar o portal entre a sala de estar e a cozinha. Exibia um sorriso cansado e profundas olheiras marcavam seu rosto jovem. Meses se passaram desde que Remus começou a notar mudanças no humor do pai. Ele já não sorria tanto, nem fazia piadas com muita freqüência. E sempre, _sempre _checava no mínimo duas vezes cada porta e janela da casa, para ver se tudo estava devidamente trancado e protegido antes de ir dormir. Mesmo agora, em uma manhã ensolarada de domingo, John, enquanto se sentava na ponta da mesa de madeira, não deixava de lançar olhares preocupados à janela aberta.

Remus pegou o jornal e foi se sentar ao lado do pai, enquanto Helena dava ao marido um beijo de bom dia e começava a servi-lo com chá, torradas e ovos fritos. Remus o olhava com expectativa, mas John simplesmente abriu o jornal e sumiu atrás deste, deixando visível somente um tufo de cabelos castanhos no topo da cabeça e a mão que tateava a mesa à procura da xícara.

- Ahn...Pai?

- Sim?

- O senhor se lembrou de convidar os Hauffman? – Enquanto aguardava a resposta, Remus balançava as pernas para frente e para trás, já que seus pés ainda não conseguiam alcançar o chão. John demorou alguns segundos bebendo seu chá, e só tornou a responder quando devolveu a xícara ao pires.

- Convidar os Hauffman? Para fazer o quê? – Ele perguntou com voz displicente, virando uma página do jornal.

- Para o meu aniversário! – Remus falou de forma indignada, olhando para a mãe em busca de apoio. Mas Helena parecia dedicar toda sua atenção a servir suco para o filho, tendo o canto da boca torcido em um meio sorriso.

- O seu aniversário foi na semana passada, Remmie, você não se lembra? - John, ainda escondido atrás das páginas do jornal, agora tateava a mesa à procura de uma torrada.

Remus ficou a encarar o jornal com a boca ligeiramente aberta e os olhos arregalados, sentindo a empolgação murchar tão rápido quanto uma goles furada. Seu aniversário já teria passado? Riscara com tanto cuidado os dias no calendário, ao lado da cama...Vasculhando avidamente a primeira página do jornal, encontrou o que queria: A data. Dez de Março de 1968. Hoje _era _seu aniversário. Mas ao invés de trazer alívio, tal certeza fez formar entre suas sobrancelhas uma pequena ruga de preocupação. Teria seu pai esquecido, ou será que para ele a data não tinha tanta importância assim?

- Vamos, John, pare de torturá-lo. – Helena reprimiu o marido, agora passando manteiga em algumas torradas. – Seu pai só está brincando, Remmie. Os Hauffman foram convidados, não se preocupe. – Ela abriu um sorriso tranqüilizador, entregando as torradas ao filho.

- Eu não me esqueceria do seu aniversário nem se quisesse. É só nisso que você fala desde o ano novo. – John abriu um raro sorriso, dobrando o jornal e colocando-o sobre o tampo polido da mesa.

Depois disso, o resto do café da manhã transcorreu sem maiores sustos, com Remus ouvindo atentamente a conversa dos pais a respeito dos últimos preparativos para a festinha marcada logo no começo da tarde. Quando o assunto se voltou para coisas chatas como o Ministério da Magia e o misterioso sumiço de uma família bruxa no centro de Londres, Remus percebeu que era hora de fazer coisas mais importantes.

- Papai, já terminei de comer. Posso ir brincar?

- Pode. Mas fique dentro de casa.

Ao falar isso, John lançou outro olhar inconsciente à janela aberta.

--

Obedecendo à ordem do pai, Remus passou o resto da manhã dentro de casa, brincando ou então lendo as revistinhas trouxas que tanto gostava. Sempre que ouvia algum ruído, por mais ínfimo que fosse, tratava de correr para a janela mais próxima, torcendo para que os convidados tivessem resolvido chegar mais cedo. A única coisa interessante ocorreu por volta do meio dia, quando estava indo até a cozinha beber um copo de água. Ao passar pelo corredor estreito viu, pela fresta entreaberta da porta do escritório, seus pais conversando. Normalmente, tal cena não despertaria a mínima curiosidade em Remus, mas a frase que entreouviu e a menção de seu nome o fez parar e se aproximar mais da porta.

- ...perigoso demais. Eu não vejo porque a festa não pode ser feita dentro de casa. Tenho certeza que Remus entenderia.

Por mais que o pai estivesse de costas para ele, Remus podia perceber, pelo tom de voz monótono, que este assunto já tinha sido discutido muitas vezes. De onde estava, conseguia ver a mãe de braços cruzados, balançando negativamente a cabeça com vigor à medida que John falava.

- Nós não temos como receber todos os convidados na sala de estar, John. Além de ser pequena, as crianças não teriam aonde brincar. O jardim é perfeito, não, por favor, me escute... – Helena ergueu uma das mãos para silenciar o marido, que certamente fizera menção de retrucar. - ...Daqui a pouco as pessoas já vão começar a chegar, e o bolo será cortado antes mesmo do pôr-do-sol. Nenhuma mãe vai querer que seu filho volte para casa sozinho depois do anoitecer. Você sabe como essa festa é importante para ele...

Depois deste último argumento, John abaixou a cabeça, derrotado, e soltou um profundo suspiro. Remus se afastou da porta, com medo que fosse descoberto entreouvindo, e apressou-se para ir até a cozinha o mais silenciosamente possível. Não conseguia entender qual poderia ser o problema de se fazer uma festa no jardim. Todas as festas anteriores tinham sido lá. Tudo bem, não era um jardim tão grande assim, mas, de qualquer forma, era bem melhor para brincar do que a sala de estar. Ainda mais porque sua mãe odiava quando ele corria pela casa.

- Remus? Remus! Onde você está? Venha trocar de roupa, querido, está quase na hora.

Colocando o copo na pia, Remus saiu da cozinha, fazendo um lembrete mental para impedir a todo custo que seu pai dê qualquer opinião sobre a festa do ano que vem.

--

Tirando algumas briguinhas, manhas de criancinhas mimadas e uma guerra de comida que foi neutralizada logo no começo, a festa no jardim não teve nenhuma grande catástrofe como John profetizara. O bolo já fora cortado e agora as crianças corriam pelo jardim, brincando com os muitos presentes que Remus ganhou e, sem cerimônia, dividiu para que todos pudessem se divertir. Uma vitrola que outrora se encontrava na sala de estar estava equilibrada em uma mesinha e contribuía para eletrizar ainda mais os garotos e garotas. Como a maior parte dos convidados era trouxa, as músicas tocadas tiveram de ser escolhidas com cuidado, mas o esforço tinha valido à pena. De todos ali, Remus era o mais sorridente. Seus cabelos castanho-claros grudavam-lhe no rosto e pescoço; a jaqueta preta jazia esquecida em uma cadeira qualquer, e o resto da roupa caprichosamente selecionada pela mãe agora estava amarrotada, suja de terra e com algumas manchas coloridas, resquícios da tentativa frustrada da guerra de comida.

Uma luz alaranjada inundava o jardim, enquanto o sol começava a deslizar preguiçosamente para trás da montanha, tingindo o céu de vermelho e dourado. Quase todas as famílias já tinham voltado para suas casas, menos os Hauffman, que eram a única família bruxa no vilarejo, tirando os Lupin, é claro. John Lupin e Jonathan Hauffman dividiram o mesmo dormitório em Hogwarts, e no momento conversavam sobre os velhos tempos em companhia de uma garrafa de _Uísque de Fogo _na mesa menos atulhada de sujeira. Helena e Antônia começavam a _tentar _arrumar o jardim, levando pratos e copos para a cozinha enquanto tagarelavam de forma animada.

De todas as casas, a residência dos Lupin era a que ficava mais perto da floresta, que por sua vez ocupava boa parte da maior montanha do vilarejo. O jardim, na verdade, era como uma grande orla da floresta, e este era o principal motivo que levava John a reforçar dia após dia os feitiços de segurança que cercavam a casa.

Remus estava sentado na grama, quebrando gravetos secos e atirando o mais longe possível. Ao seu lado estavam os gêmeos Arthur e Tobias Hauffman. Idênticos até o último fio de cabelo, os dois entrariam para Hogwarts ainda este ano e passaram a última meia hora contando em detalhes como havia sido o dia em que receberam as corujas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria.

Sonhando em entrar para Hogwarts desde que se conhecia por gente, Remus absorvia cada detalhe que os irmãos agora lhe relatavam. Mal conseguia conter a ansiedade para completar de uma vez os onze anos necessários para ser admitido. Aí sim veria com os próprios olhos a Lula Gigante, o Salão Principal, os jardins, todo o castelo e cada canto que fosse suficientemente grande para entrar. Memorizaria cada detalhe.

-...ficar? Hein, Lupin?

Remus piscou. Estivera encarando um ponto perdido no espaço, imerso em pensamentos sobre Hogwarts. Nem fazia idéia do que Tobias estava perguntando, mas, pelo tom de voz impaciente e a careta no rosto do rapaz, Remus pode concluir que estivera ignorando-o por alguns minutos.

- Hm. Desculpe. Que você disse?

Tobias soltou um profundo suspiro, claramente tentando manter a paciência. Dos dois irmãos era ele o mais irritadiço. E um pouco arrogante também.

- Eu perguntei em qual casa você quer ficar, sabe, quando você for para Hogwarts.

- Ah.

Remus voltou a encarar o horizonte, conseguindo distinguir somente uma pontinha do sol ainda visível atrás da enorme montanha. Nunca parara realmente para pensar sobre as casas de Hogwarts. Contanto que estivesse lá, qualquer uma serviria. Isto é, menos a Sonserina, obviamente. Depois de "festa de aniversário", "Hogwarts" era o tema que mais falara a respeito nos últimos meses. Tanto que, de aniversário, ganhara adiantado do pai o livro "Hogwarts: Uma História". Tendo lido o livro inteiro em apenas uma semana, se havia uma coisa que Remus tinha plena convicção era de que não gostaria de ficar na Sonserina. Tal opinião fora entusiasticamente aprovada pelo pai, um ex-Corvinal. Pelo visto a casa das Serpentes não era muito querida pelas outras três companheiras.

- Não sei direito. Seria legal ficar na Grifinória, ou quem sabe Corvinal. – Remus finalmente respondeu, procurando pela grama algum graveto remanescente para continuar seus arremessos.

Teve sua busca interrompida, porém, por uma longa gargalhada repentina dada por Tobias, que precisou inclusive se apoiar no irmão, tomando grandes sorvos de ar. Na opinião de Remus, parecia meio forçada.

- Grifinória? De jeito nenhum! Você vai acabar na Corvinal, escondido atrás de livros, igual ao Arthur. - Terminada a frase, Tobias deu um soco no braço do irmão, que não revidou, mas o encarou de cabeça erguida, como se tais palavras o orgulhassem.

Remus não se sentia tão orgulhoso assim.

Mesmo tendo acabado de falar que gostaria de ir para a Corvinal, um novo sentimento, que não conseguia nomear, o impelia a desafiar Tobias. A provar que, se ele quisesse, podia muito bem se tornar um Grifinório. Talvez percebendo isso, o sorriso debochado de Tobias transformara-se em um esgar. Havia malícia no brilho dos olhos negros.

- Não concorda comigo, não é? Então...Que tal fazermos um pequeno jogo?

- Eu topo.

Respondera sem nem pensar duas vezes. Estava começando a se arrepender por ter pedido ao pai para convidar os Hauffman para a festa.

Tobias levantou e deu uma volta ao redor do próprio corpo, como se procurasse por inspiração. Foi então que seus olhos se detiveram na floresta. Ele sorriu. Em seguida tirou do bolso um pequeno cantil.

- Já que está se sentindo corajoso, porque não vai agora até o riacho? Se voltar com este cantil cheio, eu retiro o que disse.

- Tobias, eu não acho...

- Merlin, deixe de ser maricas, Arthur! E então, Lupin?

Remus também levantou, mas não pegou o cantil de imediato. O tal riacho não ficava muito longe dali, porém, se aceitasse o desafio, teria que se embrenhar na floresta para chegar, não teria outro jeito. Olhou de relance para o pai, que virava mais um copo de _Uísque de Fogo _enquanto a gargalhada de Jonathan enchia o jardim. Ainda podia ouvir as muitas ordens do pai ecoando no fundo da mente, proibindo-o sem rodeios de se aproximar da floresta. Voltou seu olhar para as árvores, não muito longe dali, e o que viu fez seu sangue gelar até a última gota.

A cena não durou mais que alguns segundos, mas Remus tinha quase certeza de ter visto uma capa esvoaçando, como se seu dono tivesse acabado de se esgueirar para trás de uma árvore. E aquele brilho; fugaz...Teriam sido olhos?

- Covarde.

**I am a man who walks alone**  
(Eu sou um homem que anda sozinho)  
**And when I'm walking in a dark road**  
(E quando eu ando em uma estrada escura)  
**At night or strolling through the park**  
(De noite ou passeando pelo parque)

Sacudindo a cabeça, voltou a encarar Tobias. O sangue outrora congelado agora parecia borbulhar dentro das veias. Chegava a ser impressionante como uma única palavra murmurada pudesse afetá-lo daquela forma. Remus nunca saberia explicar porque, mas, naquele momento, era essencial mostrar para Tobias que ele _não _era um covarde. Sem emitir nenhum ruído, tomou o cantil das mãos do garoto, que estava prestes a guardá-lo novamente do bolso e, inexpressivo, rumou em direção à floresta.

Seus pais pareciam ocupados demais limpando as mesas e bebendo para reparar em qual direção seu único filho estava indo. Se isto era sorte ou azar, Remus não sabia dizer. Focava toda sua atenção nos passos que dava, com o cantil firmemente envolto nos longos dedos da mão direita. Tentava não pensar muito no que acabara de ver, até porque, em questão de poucos metros estaria no exato lugar em que a cena supostamente ocorrera.

**When the lights begins to change**  
(Quando as luzes começam a mudar)  
**I sometimes feel a little strange**  
(Eu algumas vezes me sinto um pouco estranho)  
**A little anxious when it's dark**  
(Um pouco ansioso quando está escuro)

_Foi só o vento. Só isso._

Repetir a frase várias vezes para si mesmo como uma espécie de mantra acabou por acalmá-lo, pelo menos momentaneamente. Afinal, já estava escuro o suficiente para que sua mente lhe pregasse peças. E o riacho nem era tão longe assim; antes de seu pai começar a agir de forma estranha, costumava ir até lá com ele toda semana. Mas, durante o dia, a floresta chegava a ser quase simpática, com seus passarinhos pimpões e saltitantes coelhinhos, brancos como a neve.

Agora, no entanto, a impressão que se tinha era outra.

Mesmo com a noite não tendo caído por completo, as imponentes e seculares árvores se mantinham tão próximas uma das outras que chegavam a forrar completamente o céu, tampando-o com uma bela, mas sinistra, manta de folhas; as principais responsáveis por fazer Remus tropeçar a cada dois passos, tamanha era escuridão produzida ali embaixo. Gravetos secos, folhas mortas e nodosos troncos de velhas árvores se estendiam como um tapete tortuoso, não havendo sequer uma trilha pela qual pudesse caminhar. Raramente alguém do vilarejo se aventurava para além da Residência dos Lupin, e seu pai, após tantos anos, seria capaz de andar por ali de olhos fechados.

**Fear of the dark, fear of the dark**  
(Medo do escuro, medo do escuro)  
**I have a constant fear that something's always near**  
(Eu tenho medo constante de que algo está sempre perto)  
**Fear of the dark, fear of the dark**  
(Medo do escuro, medo do escuro)  
**I have a phobia that someone's always there**  
(Eu tenho uma fobia de que alguém está sempre ali)

Uma verdadeira sinfonia de sons chegava agora aos seus ouvidos, orquestrada pelos animais noturnos que horas antes remanesciam em silêncio, escondidos pelo dia. Mantinha a cabeça erguida e uma inconsciente ruga de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas. As batidas extras e aceleradas de seu coração nada tinham a ver com o fato de estar 'caminhando-mas-praticamente-correndo'. Não. O verdadeiro motivo que levava seu coração a martelar o peito era o mesmo que fazia os pelos da nuca se arrepiar e que o obrigava a virar repetidas vezes a cabeça para trás. Nada ouvia a não ser a costumeira balbúrdia dos animais, mas podia _sentir _que alguém (ou alguma coisa) o observava.

Parou derrapando na beira do rio, não tendo sucesso em disfarçar seu alívio e afobação, fortes aliadas da ansiedade. Ajoelhando-se nas pedras cheias de limo, abriu o cantil e começou a enchê-lo ignorando os protestos de sua mão ao entrar em contato com a superfície gelada da água. Depois de cumprir a missão que o havia levado até ali, Remus sentiu a calma anestesiando a ansiedade. Não tinha porque ter medo. Devia ser a milésima vez que visitava o riacho, sabia exatamente onde estava.

**Have you run your fingers down the wall**  
(Você já correu seus dedos pela parede)  
**And have you felt your neck skin crawl**  
(E sentiu a pele de sua nuca arrepiar)  
**When you're searching for the light?**  
(Quando estava procurando pela luz?)

Sentou por um momento no chão, encaixando o cantil entre duas pedras maiores. Respirou o ar fresco da noite e sorriu. Quem era o covarde agora? Sentindo-se extremamente satisfeito consigo mesmo, Remus olhou para cima. Naquela área as árvores se abriam em uma pequena clareira, fazendo com que o rio brilhasse e refletisse a claridade da noite que, a esta altura, já jogara seu manto negro no céu. Entre uma nuvem ou outra, muitas estrelas começavam a espocar, piscando alegremente para o garoto a contemplá-las. Uma lufada de vento mais forte fez com que os cabelos de Remus fustigassem em uma só direção, e uma gorda nuvem branca se moveu no céu, abrindo espaço para ela. A rainha prateada.

A lua cheia.

Seu luar incidiu como um holofote na clareira, projetando longas sombras nas árvores mais próximas. Remus a encarou e teve certeza de que em suas íris teria o reflexo perfeito desta que agora ofuscava o brilho de todas as estrelas tolas o suficiente para ficarem ao lado dela; como se tivessem alguma chance de competir.

**Sometimes when you're scared to take a look**  
(Algumas vezes quando você está com medo de olhar)  
**At the corner of the room  
**(No canto da sala)  
**You've sensed that something's watching you**  
(Você sente que alguma coisa está observando você)

_Tec._

Um graveto quebrou.

_Tof._

Alguma coisa, pesada o suficiente para emitir ruídos, fez contato firme com o chão.

Remus congelou. Todos os seus músculos pareciam ter se tencionado ao mesmo tempo. Mas seus olhos se mantinham na lua cheia. Seria inútil olhar para qualquer outro lugar, porque as duas onomatopéias deram-se às costas dele. Há poucos metros de distância. E, dessa vez, Remus não só sentia, como também _ouvia _a criatura que o observava.

Como ele sabia que era uma criatura? Ah, fácil. Nenhum ser humano (muito menos Tobias) seria capaz de respirar daquela forma. E não era um bicho qualquer, porque a floresta parecia ter emudecido em uma submissa reverência ao seu caçador.

**Fear of the dark, fear of the dark**  
(Medo do escuro, medo do escuro)  
**I have a constant fear that something's always near**  
(Eu tenho medo constante de que algo está sempre perto)  
**Fear of the dark, fear of the dark**  
(Medo do escuro, medo do escuro)  
**I have a phobia that someone's always there**  
(Eu tenho uma fobia de que alguém está sempre ali)

Remus levantou lentamente, até porque, duvidava que suas pernas agüentassem seu peso se ficasse em pé de uma vez só. O cantil ficara esquecido entre as pedras. Soltou a respiração que nem sequer reparara que estivera prendendo; ela agora saía em grandes arquejos, fazendo sua camisa esticar à medida que seu peito subia e descia para acompanhar o ritmo, enquanto seu coração realizava com louvor a tarefa de bombear o medo para cada partícula do corpo.

Ele se virou.

E soube, na mesma hora, que nunca poderia ter se preparado para a cena que viu.

**Have you ever been alone at night**  
(Você alguma vez já esteve sozinho a noite)  
**Thought you heard footsteps behind**  
(Pensou que ouviu passos atrás de você)  
**And turned around and no one's there?**  
(E virou de costas e não havia ninguém lá?)

Era um lobo. Enorme. Não. Gigante; monstruoso. A pelagem cinza e lanzuda parecia estar filtrando os raios lunares, pois emitia um intenso brilho perolado. As patas, absurdamente grandes, poderiam esmagar a cabeça de Remus em segundos, mas, se não conseguissem, as letais garras eram suficientemente competentes para terminar o serviço. As orelhas estavam em riste, viradas como dois radares na direção de Remus, como se aguardassem alguma súplica.

Mas o grito jamais deixou a garganta de Remus.

Os olhos amarelos não possuíam brilho. No entanto jaziam mergulhados em fúria, insanidade e triunfo. Ambos sabiam quem sairia vencedor. A fera arreganhou seus dentes pontiagudos tingidos em vermelho, provavelmente fruto de um aperitivo durante o trajeto até o rio. Um filete de baba despencou da bocarra escancarada. O lobo se encolheu em uma típica posição de ataque, balançando o rabo enquanto aguardava pela oportunidade perfeita.

Remus correu.

**And as you quicken up your pace**  
(E a medida que você acelera seu passo)  
**You'll find it hard to look again**  
(Você acha difícil olhar novamente)  
**Because you're sure that someone's there  
**(Porque você tem certeza de que alguém está ali)

A direção que estava indo não era importante, contanto que conseguisse sair dali com vida e, de preferência, com todos os membros inteiros. Um, dois, três gravetos lhe esbofetearam o rosto enquanto avançava de qualquer jeito por um trecho particularmente impróprio para rota de fuga. Podia ouvir o monstro trotando atrás de si, certamente se divertindo o suficiente para permitir que sua presa tentasse fugir durante mais alguns metros ao invés de por um fim definitivo na perseguição.

_Continue correndo. Continue correndo._

A casa não podia estar tão longe assim.

_Mais alguns metros._

Suas pernas doíam; incapazes de agüentar por muito tempo o ritmo acelerado que somente o medo era capaz de produzir.

_Só mais um pouco. Por favor, por favor, por fav..._

Tudo que pode perceber foi o contato em suas costas de duas coisas enormes; provavelmente patas. A força do impacto o arremessou de borco no chão, nem sequer lhe dando tempo para proteger o rosto. Sangue quente espirrou de seu nariz quebrado. Comprimido entre o chão e o corpo colossal do lobo, sentia que nunca mais seria capaz de respirar novamente.

E então, o grito que parecia ter se alojado no fundo de sua garganta, saiu de uma vez só. Alto, agudo e aterrorizado. As garras do lobo perfuraram seu ombro direito, e foram rasgando-lhe como se fosse uma boneca de pano. A pele foi cortada com a mesma facilidade que sua camiseta, abrindo espaço para que sua carne ficasse exposta; pulsante, dilacerada, rompida. O mesmo sangue que jorrava de seu nariz agora ensopava os retalhos da roupa. A dor fazia a cabeça de Remus girar. Os gritos saíam um atrás do outro; mas ninguém estava lá para escutá-los.

**Fear of the dark, fear of the dark**  
(Medo do escuro, medo do escuro)  
**I have a constant fear that something's always near**  
(Eu tenho medo constante de que algo está sempre perto)  
**Fear of the dark, fear of the dark**  
(Medo do escuro, medo do escuro)  
**I have a phobia that someone's always there**  
(Eu tenho uma fobia de que alguém está sempre ali)

O lobo ergueu a pata, porém o segundo ataque nunca chegou a se concretizar, pois, neste momento, Remus sentiu algo quente lhe envolver da ponta do pé até o último fio de cabelo. Era bom; era poderoso; era _mágico. _E então essa grande energia acumulada explodiu como ondas, emanando por cada célula do corpo. Ele não pode ver, mas a impressão que tinha era de que o lobo havia sido arremessado para longe.

Atordoado e momentaneamente anestesiado para a dor, Remus levantou. Seu corpo inteiro tremia. Sem olhar para trás, voltou a correr.

_Que ele tenha desistido. Por favor, que tenha desistido..._

**Watching horror films the night before**  
(Assistindo filmes de terror na noite anterior)  
**Debating witches and folklores**  
(Debatendo sobre bruxas e folclore)  
**The unknown troubles on your mind**  
(Os problemas desconhecidos na sua mente)

Corria atento à qualquer som que pudesse indicar o retorno do lobo, mas tudo que conseguia ouvir era os próprios passos pesados e a respiração descompassada que ecoava pela floresta silenciosa. O terceiro barulho que reconheceu lhe foi familiar. Estava de volta ao riacho.

- Remus? REMUS?

- PAI?

Ah, o alívio. Mesmo estando distante e abafada, sabia que aquela era a voz de seu pai. Estava salvo.

- PAI EU ESTOU NO RIACHO, TEM UM...

- NÃO SAIA DAÍ. EU ESTOU...

Um novo som atrapalhou a conversa, impedindo Remus de entender o final da frase de John. Um uivo. Alto, prolongado, imponente e _perto demais _de onde Remus estava. Olhando para o lado, viu o lobo parado na margem oposta do rio, uivando em direção à lua cheia, a única a iluminar a cena.

**Maybe your mind is playing tricks**  
(Talvez sua mente esteja pregando truques)  
**You sense, and suddenly eyes fix  
**(Você sente, e subitamente seus olhos fixam)  
**On dancing shadows from behind**  
(Nas sombras dançantes trás de você)

Dessa vez, ele não teve tempo de correr.

O lobo saltou, atingindo-lhe na altura do peito e o lançando pela segunda vez ao chão. Talvez fossem os gritos, ou então o cheiro de sangue. O fato era que o lobo parecia estar descontrolado, sem vontade de continuar a brincar com Remus. Patada após patada, ia sendo atacado com brutalidade. Sentia o hálito quente e pútrido batendo-lhe no rosto e, naquele momento, entendeu o que estava para acontecer. Ia morrer, e não podia fazer nada para mudar isso.

Foi então que, pelo canto do olho, viu. Uma luz. Chamas azuladas brotavam de sua mão direita, mas não lhe causavam nenhuma dor, só a mesma sensação poderosa e _mágica _que sentira momentos atrás. Como se este fosse seu plano desde o começo, Remus automaticamente ergueu a mão e apertou-a com força contra o focinho do lobo.

O animal soltou um ganido furioso, mas não fugiu. Ao invés disso, virou bruscamente sua monumental cabeça e cravou os dentes afiados no braço de Remus. A força da mordida foi tão grande que Remus pode sentir seus ossos estalando e quebrando; mas não era só isso. Uma nova sensação percorreu seu corpo, e não tinha nada de mágica ou boa. Sim, era poderosa, e se alastrava como labaredas. Queimando, pulverizando, destruindo cada pedaço, molécula, célula, partícula viva de seu corpo. Envenenando sua alma.

**Fear of the dark, fear of the dark**  
(Medo do escuro, medo do escuro)  
**I have a constant fear that something's always near**  
(Eu tenho medo constante de que algo está sempre perto)  
**Fear of the dark, fear of the dark**  
(Medo do escuro, medo do escuro)  
**I have a phobia that someone's always there**  
(Eu tenho uma fobia de que alguém está sempre ali)

Gritos. Flashes de luz. Rosnados. E tudo ficou silencioso mais uma vez. A visão de Remus estava borrada, como se tentasse enxergar a floresta por detrás de um vidro embaçado. O lobo havia ido embora. Como? Ele não sabia. Ouviu uma conversa e pés apressados se chocando contra as pedras do rio. Alguns segundos se passaram até reconhecer seu pai e Jonathan Hauffman, cada qual ajoelhado de um lado.

-...Merlin, John, aquilo era...

- ...Remus? Remus, filho, você está me escutando? Remus?...

Manter-se consciente estava se tornando uma verdadeira batalha, que, mais uma vez, ele sabia que não ia vencer. Seu corpo tinha se tornado de chumbo, e não era capaz de levantar um dedo sequer. Podia sentir os ferimentos nas costas sendo cutucados pelas pedras limosas, mas nada se comparava com a dor da mordida. Com medo de ver o estado de seu braço, olhou para cima e encarou o rosto desfocado de John, porém visivelmente aterrorizado.

E então mergulhou em um turbilhão de cores, que logo se dissolveram na mais completa escuridão...

--

- Aqui está o seu jantar, Remus.

Completavam-se pouco mais de um mês desde o incidente. Tendo passado a maior parte destes dias no hospital, Remus estava extremamente feliz por estar mais uma vez em casa. Para sempre seria grato ao St. Mungus, pois sem o tratamento rápido que recebeu, não teria sobrevivido; até hoje alguns dos arranhões não haviam cicatrizado totalmente, principalmente a mordida no braço. Mas, como o próprio curandeiro disse, existia a possibilidade dos machucados voltarem a abrir, e ele para sempre teria de carregar as marcas, já que ferimentos causados por lobos (_lobisomens _– como era corrigido toda hora) eram absurdamente difíceis de sarar.

Tirando, porém, alguns incômodos ocasionais e uns pesadelos não muito simpáticos, a vida seguia normal para Remus; ou tão normal quanto a vida de um sobrevivente de ataque de lobo (_lobisomem). _Hoje seria lua cheia de novo, mas Remus parecia estar menos preocupado com este fato do que seus pais. Eles não paravam de trocar olhares estranhos por cima da mesa de jantar, e sua mãe parecia, à todo momento, prestes a chorar.

- Algum problema, Remus?

**Remus. **Sua mãe agora não o chamava mais de filho, querido ou até mesmo _Remmie._

- Ah, nada, é que esta carne 'tá muito passada, mãe.

A reação foi imediata. Helena cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a soluçar. John socou a mesa com o punho fechado; Remus nunca mais o vira sorrir, estava sempre sério e explodia com facilidade, até mesmo nos momentos desnecessários, como esse, por exemplo.

- Não _se atreva _a falar com sua mãe assim, Remus. Agora pare de brincar com a comida e termine logo seu jantar.

- Sim senhor.

De cabeça baixa, voltou a comer. Ficou em silêncio o resto da refeição, e não comeu muito a sobremesa (o doce que sua mãe fez tinha um _cheiro _muito _forte _e _enjoativo, _mas não teve coragem suficiente para expressar tal opinião em voz alta.)

- Papai, já terminei. Posso me retirar e ler gibis no meu quarto?

- ...Remus, você lembra que dia é hoje?

- Sim.

- E você sabe o que vai acontecer hoje?

- Ahn...O senhor está se referindo à lua cheia?

Houve uma pausa. Helena começou a tirar os pratos da mesa, seus olhos mais uma vez lacrimejantes. John mantinha uma expressão decidida, mas seus maxilares estavam tensos.

- Estou. Você vai ter que passar a noite no porão, Remus. Mas não se preocupe, logo pela manhã eu e sua mãe vamos até lá te buscar.

- Tudo bem. Posso ir agora?

Helena começou a chorar. John levantou-se da mesa e, sem falar mais nada, pegou Remus pela mão e começou a levá-lo para a sala.

- Você lembra da conversa que teve com o curandeiro no St. Mungus, Remus? Lembra do que ele lhe disse?

Caminhando ao lado do pai, Remus respondeu prontamente.

- Sim. Ele disse que era um milagre eu ter sobrevivido, mas que eu tinha sido atacado por um lobisomem e agora eu era como ele.

John fez um curto aceno de cabeça. Começavam a descer as escadas que levavam ao porão.

- E é por isso que você vai ficar aqui esta noite, Remus. Nós não queremos que você machuque ninguém e nem se machuque. Você também não quer isso, não é?

Remus balançou a cabeça. John abriu a porta do porão e ficou imóvel, ainda com a mão na maçaneta. Remus entrou no porão. Seu pai visivelmente o modificara; por dentro, a porta fora revestida com várias camadas de metal, tornando-a mais resistente. As pequenas janelas possuíam grossas barras e não restara quase nada das tralhas que atulhavam o chão. No centro, só havia um colchonete e um cobertor velho.

- Nos vemos pela manhã, Remus.

Sem olhar para o filho, John fechou a porta. Uma série de sons abafados indicavam que a porta estava sendo trancada inúmeras vezes.

Agora, sem a iluminação do corredor, o quarto se tornara muito mais escuro. Remus sentou no colchonete e abraçou as próprias pernas. Fazia frio ali embaixo. Ainda não conseguia entender porque precisava passar a noite trancado. Não é como se fosse ficar igual àquele monstro. Ele sabia que não ia acontecer nada.

- ...o que vai acontecer, John...?

- Não há nada que possamos fazer, Helena. Venha, vamos...

- Não. Eu quero ficar aqui.

Podia ouvir seus pais conversando por detrás da porta com muito mais nitidez do que seria normal. Todos os seus sentidos pareciam estar à flor da pele nesta última semana. Começava a se sentir estranho. Seu pai podia ter ao menos lhe dado um gibi.

Um raio lunar incidiu no chão, impossível de ser barrado pelas grades de metal. A cabeça de Remus começou a formigar. Estranho. E este formigamento foi se espalhando para os braços, pernas, pés, barriga, costas. Mesmo não sabendo, a verdade era que, à medida que a lua cheia ia aparecendo no céu estrelado, o formigamento que sentia ia se intensificando cada vez mais, até se tornar uma dorzinha incômoda.

Endireitando-se, Remus estendeu as mãos, visando entender o porquê delas estarem tão doloridas. Soltou uma exclamação de choque ao perceber que seus dedos (assim como suas unhas) estavam alongando!

- Mamãe?

Remus foi até a porta. Podia ouvir os soluços de sua mãe e as palavras tranqüilizadoras de seu pai. A dor começou a piorar. Era como se abelhas invisíveis desatassem a ferroá-lo de novo e de novo. As paredes pareciam estar se fechando à sua volta. Não conseguia respirar.

- Mamãe! Me deixe sair! Eu prometo que vou me comportar!

Tentou fechar o punho para socar a porta, mas suas unhas (ou seriam garras?) estavam tão compridas que teria se cortado caso tivesse chegado a fechar a mão. Um segundo luar banhou o quarto.

Remus caiu no chão.

Seu corpo tremia descontrolado. Podia _ouvir _seus ossos quebrando sem motivo aparente; alongando, torcendo, puxando. O pijama foi reduzido à fiapos de pano incapazes de acompanhar a mudança do garoto. Grito atrás de grito, Remus assistiu, impotente, seu corpo começar a tomar forma de algo grotesco. Pêlos castanhos brotavam de todas as partes; seus dentes estavam crescendo; seu nariz alongando. Era agonizante. Era torturante.

**When I'm walking a dark road**  
(Quando estou andando em uma rua escura)

Batia e arranhava o próprio peito. Com força. Havia algo ali dentro que queria sair, e Remus sabia que era aquilo que estava causando toda esta dor. Quem sabe, se saísse logo, a dor não pararia?

Mas a dor não parou.

E, nesses últimos momentos de sua primeira transformação, Remus entendeu. A dor nunca ia parar. Da mesma forma que aquele dia (Dez de Março de 1968) nunca ia acabar. Seria obrigado a revê-lo, a _senti-lo_, todo dia, toda noite, todo mês. A cada lua cheia. Para sempre.

**I am a man who walks alone**  
(Eu sou um homem que anda sozinho)


End file.
